1. Field of Invention
The invention is related to cleaning devices and, more particularly, to a cleaning device that may allow a user to manually sweep a surface to be cleaned and also draw debris from the surface into an interior compartment by suction.
2. Related Art
Home and office cleaning can be an arduous daily task despite the staggering number of products available to help make the undertaking easier and more efficient. With regard to devices available for cleaning floor surfaces, some of the more common household devices include brooms, mops, electric dustpans, and vacuum cleaners (e.g., handheld or upright vacuums). Vacuum cleaners, for example, may be battery operated or may have a power supply cord. Battery operated vacuum systems, which may or may not be rechargeable, can allow a user to vacuum without worrying if there are electric outlets available around the area to be vacuumed.
Notwithstanding the wide variety of upright and handheld vacuum cleaners and electric dustpans available, improved cleaning devices are needed that are economical, practical, and easy for a user to operate.